


[podfic] New Normal

by silly_cleo



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, Childbirth, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Myka doesn't like the baby, and she certainly doesn't like it when people say she's the baby's mother.</p><p>(Post-episode AU for 4.05 - No Pain, No Gain)."</p><p>Podfic of 'New Normal' by cosmic_llin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] New Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720458) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Recorded for [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013.

Length: 00:08:47

Download link (Media Fire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/39uu139lrf7olxf/Warehouse%2013%20-%20New%20Normal.mp3).


End file.
